Promise
by Aer Faery
Summary: Draco thinks back to his last night with Harry. One-shot. Draco's pov.


**Promise**

"Don't worry. I'll come back for you," Harry whispered, as he entwined his fingers with mine.  
  
  
  
I'll never forget that night.  
  
We both knew what was coming.  
  
There was nothing we could do about it.  
  
It was the last night that we had together before he had to leave and fight the Dark Lord. Before he had to leave me.  
  
  
  
That night was beautiful. When we met up, there was no need for words. He led me up to his room and I followed without protest.  
  
We both knew what was coming.  
  
We reached his room and he shut the door behind him.  
  
He turned to me and the sight of his eyes made my blood run cold. Those beautiful, emerald eyes glittered with tears.  
  
He was scared. Scared of letting everyone down. Scared of what the following day would bring.  
  
Scared to die.  
  
We both knew what was coming. There was nothing we could do about it.  
  
I went over to him. We stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment. I was the first to break the connection as I closed the distance. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer, into an embrace. He rested his head against my shoulder and cried. I felt so helpless. I didn't know how to make all his troubles go away. If I could, I would switch places with him in an instant.  
  
When there were no more tears left in him, Harry pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against mine. It had to have been the most gentle kiss I had ever received. Much like the caress of a butterfly's wings. So soft you can barely feel it.  
  
He pulled back once again. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
I felt my heart jump into my throat upon hearing those words for the first time. It isn't as if we didn't know how the other felt; it was just the first time either of us had expressed it in words.  
  
I pressed my lips against his with such a passion that I nearly knocked the both of us onto the floor. I deepened the kiss, plunging my tongue into his mouth. My tongue searching every crevice, every inch of his, knowing that no matter what, I still needed to be closer to him.  
  
Harry, as if reading my mind, began slowly backing us towards his bed. As the edge hit the back of his knees, he fell, pulling me with him.  
  
I broke the kiss and stared down at his flushed face that, no doubt, matched mine. "Is this what you want?" I don't know why I felt uncertain about his answer, but it was there. Fear that he would reject me.  
  
He smiled up at me and I felt my doubts melt away. "I want this. I want you."  
  
  
  
Looking back on it, perhaps we shouldn't have done what we did that night. It just made things harder. Harder to let go of him and harder to go all these months knowing what it's like. Knowing how it feels to be with him.  
  
  
  
After we made love (That's what we did. Made love. There's no other way to describe it, as 'sex' is too harsh and too impersonal a word.) we lay in each other's arms, willing time to stop. If time would cease its movements, then we could lay like that forever, without a care in the world. We could always be together and would never have to worry about being apart.  
  
Harry ran his hand from my shoulder, down my arm. When he reached my hand, he interlocked our fingers.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll come back for you."  
  
"Promise?" I asked. I felt my eyes well up with tears and I looked down, trying to hide it from him.  
  
He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye.  
  
"I don't want you crying over me. You're stronger than that."  
  
With that, I lost the fight and felt the tears spill over.  
  
"You can't answer, can you?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and sighed.  
  
"No. I can't promise you that. As much as I'd like to."  
  
I nodded, smiling softly.  
  
"I know you can't. It just would have been nice to hear."  
  
Harry leaned over, pressing his lips into mine, in a soft kiss.  
  
"I'll tell you what," he murmured. "I promise that I will fight with everything I have in me, so I can come back to you. I promise I will never stop thinking about you. And I promise we will meet again. Maybe not in this life, but it will happen. I will come back for you."  
  
  
  
It has been ten months since that night.  
  
It has been just as long since any word on Harry.  
  
The war isn't over.  
  
It may not even be nearing an end. It's hard to tell.  
  
Many have died already. Many who are no longer identifiable.  
  
Many think that he is one of them.  
  
I don't know what's true anymore. All I know is that he made a promise to me. A promise I believe he will stay true to.  
  
So I wait.  
  
I don't know when it'll be.  
  
This lifetime.  
  
Or the next.  
  
Or even the one after that.  
  
I know what is coming.  
  
There's nothing I can do about it...  
  
But wait. 


End file.
